White Walls
by SiriusOrionBlack4eva
Summary: Kelsie and Sirius Black are in St Mungos. Emotionally and Physically they are harmed. They piece themselves back together with help from each other. A love story set in a Harry Potter Universe.


Hi Guys, I'm just going to give you a quick background of the story!

The main Character Kelsie was captured by the Malfoys and tortured. She is brought to ST Mungos where she meets the mysterious Sirius Black. Is going to be a love story.

Much Love and Lemon Sherbets (Dumbledores favourite lolly)

The white walls hurt my eyes as I tried to solve where I was. I could make out rows of beds and people lying in them. The windows had bright coloured curtains hanging across. I looked down at my body to find I was naked lying under a thin white sheet.

_Where was I? I couldn't remember._

I heard a beeping on the monitor beside me. My body ached all over. I reached a hand up to my face and ran my fingers over the scars that lined it. I looked down at my wrist to find a tube connected to it. I felt liquid seeping into my veins. My eyes felt heavy and droopy. I couldn't help but succumb to sleep.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was chained to the wall. My half-naked body was littered in bruises and open wounds. I heard footsteps approaching and the evil, cackling laughter of Lucius Malfoy. _

"_Why hello my pretty" He sneered his lips curling into a smirk._

_He pressed a kiss against my chapped lips. I tried to move away repelled by him but he was too strong, he grabbed my hair and yanked it upwards._

"_Not so fast you little bitch" he screeched holding a knife up against my throat "you won't get away that easily"_

_I whimpered not wanting to cause further pain upon myself. He slashed his knife down the side of my arm causing a steady trickle of blood to flow._

_He tore the frayed bit of fabric I had been using as a shirt right off and threw it to ground exposing my chest._

"_Ah much better" he whispered into my neck._

_He pulled out his wand, took a few steps back and pointed it at me._

"_Crucio"_

_I writhed in pain as the spell ran through my body. Every inch of it screaming with agony. I heard voices and saw the surprised look on Lucius's face before everything went black._

"It's all right honey look at me…that's a girl"

I stared into the eyes of a plump woman with a kind face she was stroking my arm. I guessed she was a nurse judging by her uniform.

"Where...where am I" I whispered.

"You're in ST Mungos sweetheart"

I relaxed my tensed body. I was out of the Malfoys. I was safe.

The woman handed me a glass of water which I gulped thirstily. I had hundreds of questions but I decided against asking them all.

"Why am I here?" I asked curiously.

"You were rescued from the Malfoys a few days ago"

"Oh"

"Are you hungry…you must be you're so skinny….Don't worry we'll fatten you up"

I smiled at her antics. She wandered out of the room humming a tune to herself.

I scanned the room looking at the other patients. To my left there was an old woman who was muttering to herself about cherries and Wolfsbane potion. To my right there was a fearsome looking man who had tattoos running down the side of his face and was missing an eye. My gaze travelled to the window where lying underneath lay a seemingly unconscious man he seemed about my age. He had long, dark curly hair that fell to his shoulders. His body was covered in bruises, wounds and scars much like my own. At that moment the kind nurse bustled in a lay a tray on my lap. I struggled to sit up but the smell was so enticing I barely felt the pain.

"Her you go honey hope you like it"

"Thankyou" I replied.

I stared down at the tray and my eyes nearly popped out there lay a piece of roast chicken, jug of gravy, bowl of peas and a tub of mash potatoes. This was the most I'd eaten ever since I'd been at the Malfoys. I ate ravenously as the nurse tidied the ward.

_I was tortured at the Malfoys. Things will get better….I know they will….But the mental scars will last longer than the physical ones._

The one thing I was scared of right then was the men in the room. I had always been comfortable with them but since the Malfoys I couldn't trust them. Not yet anyway. The nurse ambled back over.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but you're going to have to take some medicine and pills now"

I shrugged it wasn't really a big deal, I'd been through worst.

I regretted thinking that after I had downed over 20 pills and 15 spoons of different medicines not to add the countless injections.

Even in my drowsy state I felt someone watching me, I turned my head towards the window to find that the man there had opened his eyes and was staring at me. I turned away I was shuddering at the thought. But his gaze had been kind not confrontational.

Marie having noticed came over and patted my arm.

"It's all right…what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing" I lied "Wait who's that…over by the window?"

"Oh that's Sirius Black"

I nodded the name rung a bell.

"And what is your name sweetheart?" She asked  
"Oh I'm Kelsie"

"What's yours?"  
"Flora"

"Oh okay".

Before I knew it, it was nightfall. Flora dimmed the lights till the only light that could be seen was the moon. I lay tense on my bed staring back and forth between the two men waiting for any possible movement towards me.

I stared at the man underneath the window. I found myself thinking about how handsome he was even with his scars. I wondered what had happened to him. The name Sirius Black popped into my mind again. He was an Auror at the Ministry of magic. Horrible things happened to Aurors who got caught by Voldemort horrible, horrible things.

A/N New story YIPPEE! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Want to do a shout out to all those people who reviewed 'Sirius and Harry: Against the World'

**V.L. Crawford, geetac, the 394thdauntlesscake, Accalia Silvermoon, Dracoqueen, koyandrs, Teufel 1987 **and most especially **Jaspers Mom **who is beta-ing my Sirius and Harry story from chapter 6 onwards! She also created the title so THANKYOU!THANKYOU!THANKYOU!


End file.
